


After the Night Comes the Dawn

by TearslikeHoney



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dual POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Korra POV, Mako gets dunked on at least twice, POV Asami Sato, Season 1 Spoilers, Slight Makkorra but not really, Spoilers, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Suicidal Thoughts, They're hurt but they're healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearslikeHoney/pseuds/TearslikeHoney
Summary: Canon Divergence from the end of season 1 where Asami follows Korra to the cliff instead of Mako.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	After the Night Comes the Dawn

_‘I tried everything in my power. But I cannot restore Korra’s bending_ . _’_

Amon was gone, but the effects of what he had done still flowed through Korra’s veins. The irony was not lost on her, the element she had struggled all her life with was the only one she had left. She would laugh if it wasn’t so fucked up. What good was she now? An Avatar that can only bend one element is no Avatar at all. How was she supposed to help the world now? But, even though Korra denied it as much as she could, the world didn’t need the Avatar anymore. Had she not made things worse every time she got involved? Did her presence in Republic City not escalate the Equalist movement even more? And in doing so, was she not, however indirectly, responsible for putting every bender in the city in harm’s way? How could she come back from that? How could she come back from her bending being taken? Korra was reckless, that was how she always had been, and now it had cost her dearly. The world didn’t need her anymore, they didn’t want her, no one did.

Perhaps that’s how she found herself on that cliff. She didn’t want to, she had been happy once upon a time. Her friends, her family… everyone, she would miss them. But what other choice did she have? Korra looked over the ledge, her eyes blurring with tears. One dropped down her chin and fell into the snowy abyss. The trail froze on her cheeks and her breath caught. This was for the best, it had to be. The next Avatar would be gentle, strong. They would be a better Avatar than she could have ever been. The world spun a bit as she looked over the edge again. Korra closed her eyes. One step, just one, and it would be over. The cycle would start again and the next Avatar would come into the world, an Earthbender. Korra would go down as the worst Avatar in history, but at least the cycle would continue. Perhaps it would be worth it.

* * *

She didn’t quite know what compelled her to follow Korra out into the cold. It was a stupid, impulsive decision. She didn’t know the South Pole and she didn’t know where Korra was going. And yet, Asami still followed her out into the snow. She could never even hope to keep up with Naga, but at least the massive polar bear dog left easy to follow footprints. The wind picked up around her the higher she climbed and Asami regretted, for a moment, rushing out without a proper coat, the only thing breaking the chill being her light black Future Industries jacket.

That is, until she saw Korra standing at the ledge, tears dripping down her cheeks. Asami’s heart stuttered to a stop and her voice caught in her throat. ‘ _No,_ ’ she wanted to scream, ‘ _Korra, please don’t_ !’ but the wind ate her words before she could even speak. Every nerve in Asami’s body was both on fire and completely frozen. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t run to Korra and wrap her in her arms and pull her from the edge no matter how badly she wanted to. All she could do was watch, watch and pray to any god or spirit that was listening for Korra to just step _back_. The anguish, the pain, the regret was all clear on the Avatar’s face. For a moment, the world stood completely still, each second another eternity. Then Korra turned her head from the vast ocean before her and collapsed to her knees in the snow, and Asami sighed the smallest breath of relief.

* * *

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t even do it. The longer she looked over the edge, the harder Korra’s heart pounded. And suddenly she was on her knees in the cold, hard snow, gasping for breath as hot tears burned down her wind-blown cheeks. What kind of Avatar couldn’t even do what needed to be done for the betterment of the world? The cycle needed to restart, she needed to be… gone. And yet, she couldn’t, not yet. Korra looked out over the sea and sighed. Maybe she was taking this too far. There was still so much left for her, so much she could do, just not as the Avatar. There was so much she left unsaid… Mako had told her he loved her just before she left. She hadn’t said anything, how could she? With what she had to do, she couldn’t love Mako. She wasn’t sure she could love him anyway. A long time ago, that was all Korra had wanted, no matter the cost. And now? Korra wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. But there were things she _wanted_ , more than anything, but she would probably never have them.

Either way she was selfish. Stopping the cycle and depriving the world of a better Avatar with all their bending intact just so she could live her personal life, so she could have the things she wanted. Or leaving her friends and family without a word because she was too much of a coward, too bad an Avatar.

Korra felt a presence behind her, the faint sight of yellow and red fluttering just beyond her peripheral vision. Guilt bubbled up in Korra’s stomach at the thought of Master Tenzin watching her. He couldn’t be here, he couldn’t see. He would try to stop her… and she would listen.

“Not now, Tenzin, I just want to be left alone.” Korra’s voice shook, her tears falling freely. She wiped them away as quick as she could.

“But you called me here.” The voice was higher than Tenzin’s and yet still so familiar. Korra’s head shot up and she turned to see the figure behind her. She would know that face anywhere, it was hers in another life. Korra smiled despite herself.

“Aang,” she breathed, the darkness in her heart ebbing away the slightest bit.

“You have finally connected with your spiritual self,” Aang’s voice was kind, wise, as she always knew it would be. Korra stood slowly, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“How?” Despite finally connecting with her airbending, Korra didn’t feel particularly spiritual. She just felt… hollow.

“When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.” Behind Aang, Avatars Kyoshi and Roku faded into existence, and behind them, dozens of previous Avatars, watching. Korra’s chest swelled as she felt that connection-they understood her. It was something that had always bothered Korra, that disconnect from her past lives, from every Avatar before her. And now here they were and she felt… whole. Aang touched her shoulder gently, yet firmly, and pressed his other thumb to her forehead. Power surged through her body, lighting every nerve in her with a hot electricity. Korra could feel the pull of the waves below, the tug of the moon overhead in a way she hadn’t felt since Amon. Warmth filled her lungs and her fingertips crackled like an ember. The earth beneath her feet seemed to give way, each particle of dirt reverberating through her body. Those feelings swirled inside her, mixing with one another as the previous Avatars melted away and that familiar sensation filled her and she knew. Her bending had returned.

* * *

Korra was talking to someone Asami couldn’t see, and she was too far away to hear what was being said. She tilted her head back as light consumed her, the entire world tilting a bit. The light faded and when Korra opened her eyes, Asami gasped softly. The Avatar’s eyes glowed white and the wind picked up, her hair flowing around her face. Asami dared to move closer, standing beside Naga now as the waves below crashed against the cliffside. Korra rose off the ground in a funnel of wind, each element pulsing from her body with such force it took Asami’s breath away. She had seen Korra bend before of course, she had gone to quite a few pro-bending matches even, and her style increasingly impressed Asami to no end, there was so much power and control. But this was nothing like that. Power pulled out of Korra’s body, shaking heaven and earth itself. Asami was in awe, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Korra lower back into the snow. She was so close and Asami was frozen in place.

Mako had wanted to be the one to go after Korra. He had said something to her and rushed out into the snow, but before she could think about it, Asami was stopping him and going in his place. It was a blur now, she had probably used some lame excuse about Korra needing space. Which was true… for the most part, Korra had been in a dark place ever since Republic City, she didn’t need whatever messy romantic nonsense Mako was going to foist onto her. But the real truth? Asami was jealous, she had been for a while now but it took her until their trip to the South Pole to realize exactly who she was jealous of. 

She had thought, at first, that she was jealous of Korra. There had always been a connection between them, they had kissed even when Mako was supposed to be with Asami. And she had felt betrayed but it was never to the degree she thought it should be. Bolin had been more hurt than she was. But the boat from Republic City had opened Asami’s eyes with the soft words they exchanged, the late night meetings just sitting in the dark staring at the ceiling. She had connected with Korra more in those nights without a word than she had with Mako… ever. But Korra was not the same as she was before that day in the city, she was broken down, beaten. The sadness in her eyes when she smiled, the resting frown turning her lips had broken Asami’s heart.

But what solidified everything for Asami was seeing Mako openly comforting her; holding Korra, stroking her hair, everything Asami could never do. And that’s when she realized, she had never been jealous of Korra, she had been jealous of Mako. And perhaps it had been selfish of her, stopping Mako from going after Korra because she knew deep down that Korra felt the same about him and maybe Asami wanted to be ignorant of that fact a little while longer. But as soon as she saw Korra on that cliff, everything else disappeared.

And now her heart was pounding with the full force of the Avatar right in front of her. And yet, when she turned, Asami didn’t see the Avatar, she saw Korra. Sweet, strong, powerful Korra. There was shock in her eyes and for a moment, Asami felt embarrassed. _She was expecting Mako, of course she was expecting Mako_. But then Korra smiled and her expression softened, turning Asami’s stomach to goo. Then they were running toward each other without a thought. They caught each other in a tight embrace and Korra spun her in a circle which brought a smile to Asami’s lips. 

“It’s you,” Korra breathed as she cupped Asami’s wind-reddened cheek in one hand, it was warm despite the cold around them. “It’s always you.”

Asami could hear her blood in her ears and the look in those deep, vibrant blue eyes emptied her head.

“Korra, I-” but the words caught in her throat when Korra’s lips pressed against hers and Asami was dizzy. It took her only a moment to realize what was happening before she was kissing Korra back, her breaths coming in short bursts.

They pulled away, the silence between them thick but comfortable, still close enough to feel the warmth of the other’s breath. Korra had that glint in her eye she hadn’t had in too long. But there was something else, apprehension it looked like, as if she was… afraid. Asami gently caressed Korra’s cheek with her thumb and pressed into another kiss, this one sweet and gentle as opposed to the desperate heat of the first. Asami smiled against her lips after a few moments.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m better than okay,” Korra let go of Asami and held out her palm, a bright flame dancing just above the skin. “I’m back.” Asami grinned.

“That’s incredible! How…?”

“I’ll tell you on the way, we need to get back.” Korra took Asami’s hand and helped her onto Naga’s back.

They rode together back to the White Lotus compound, where everyone was waiting for them, Asami’s arms around Korra’s waist as she leaned against that strong, muscular back. Despite the joy she felt, a few tears slipped down Asami’s cheeks. She had almost lost Korra today, with all that had been unsaid between them, and that thought terrified the hell out of her. If she had been faster, if she had said something sooner… it wouldn’t have mattered. Korra would have gone to that cliff anyway, no amount of love could have fixed what Korra was going through. Asami took a breath, allowing the feel of Korra in her arms to reassure her. But as they drew nearer to their destination, Asami sat up and released Korra’s torso, holding Naga’s saddle instead. She was sure it wasn’t a conversation Korra wanted to have with everyone in that moment. Especially with Mako standing right there outside as Naga lumbered to a stop. Korra hopped off the massive animal first and Mako rushed to her.

“Mako-” was all Korra was able to get out before Mako wrapped her in a tight embrace and held her close.

“Korra. We… I was worried.” He caressed her face so intimately.

Asami couldn’t see Korra’s expression when he did so, but she didn’t pull away and Asami couldn’t stop the uncomfortable twist in her gut. She got down off Naga after Bolin offered her a hand.

“Come on, let’s leave the lovebirds to it,” Bolin whispered as he nudged her. Asami said nothing as her eyes lingered on Korra and Mako, their words whispered. Then they kissed and Asami turned her head quickly, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

“Yes, let’s go inside, I’m freezing,” Asami said to Bolin with an easy smile. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps Korra had been high on endorphins and didn’t realize what she was doing. Perhaps it was simply the heat of the moment, an outpour of emotion and nothing more. It wasn’t real, it was never going to be real. Asami had simply wished too hard. She linked her arm with Bolin’s as they went inside.

* * *

Her emotions ran high as soon as she entered the Avatar state. Elation was the first, then relief. She was who she was supposed to be again. She wasn’t a failed Avatar or a failed person. The energy and power pulsed out from Korra’s body, each element radiating within her. When Korra came out of the Avatar state, the cold air rushed into her lungs and she saw the world anew. She wasn’t expecting to see Asami standing beside Naga behind her. She wasn’t expecting her legs to break into a run just to close that gap between them.

They had grown so much closer on the boat to the South Pole, but Korra had known for much longer that her feelings for Asami Sato were more than just platonic. Though, she wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. She wanted to be close to Asami, but those enchanting green eyes made her so nervous. After the last fight with Amon, Korra was in a dark place. She was angry and empty and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. And yet, there was Asami, eating with her, speaking softly to her, lying next to her in the dark in complete silence just so Korra wouldn’t have to face the world alone. She held Korra when it had been too much, and never mentioned it again. Even during it all, Korra didn’t allow herself to feel what her heart was telling her. How could she? How was it fair that at her lowest, she finally felt seen? How could Asami care about a failure like her? Then they were at the compound and Katara couldn’t fix her and Mako told her he loved her and it was the last straw.

And now she was in Asami’s arms and the words spilled out of her. “It’s you. It’s always you.” After everything, she couldn’t wait anymore. She couldn’t simply _want_ anymore. The world was new and so was Korra. Seize every opportunity, no more hoping the pieces will fall into place. Korra kissed Asami, pouring her heart into it. Every race, every soft word and passing touch, every dark night staring at the ceiling, every tear shed with no fear of judgement. And she prayed. She prayed she wasn’t wrong, that what she had felt behind the dull ache of her sadness during those nights wasn’t just her imagination or wishful thinking. When Asami kissed her back, Korra’s world was on fire and it took her breath away. When they pulled away, Korra could barely breathe. There was so much she wanted to say but the words caught. They kissed again and Korra wanted to stay there forever.

“Are you okay?” Asami’s voice was so soft. Korra thought for a moment as the world came crashing back into view. They had to go, they couldn’t stay out there forever, no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, Asami wasn’t even wearing a warm coat. Just as suddenly as they were together, they were apart and riding Naga back to the White Lotus compound. 

The warmth of Asami against her back was comforting, the weight calming her racing heart, and it made Korra smile. So when Asami pulled away as the compound came into view, Korra stiffened. Was Asami…? Did she not want to be seen with Korra? The sight of Mako standing there in the snow made Korra’s stomach twist. His eyes were so full of hope and relief, their last conversation rolling through Korra’s mind. She hopped down, fully intending to take him somewhere private and let him down easy, or at least as easy as she could. But, like most things lately, that didn’t go according to plan.

“Mako-” Her voice was stern but he gathered her into a hug so tight it took all the air from her lungs.

“Korra,” Mako said into her hair. “We… I was so worried.” He pulled back and gently caressed her cheek with his calloused fingers. How many times had Korra seen him do this to Asami and wished it was her instead? Yet all she felt now was guilt. She could feel Asami’s eyes burning into the back of her head but Korra was frozen.

“Mako, we need to talk.” Her voice was quiet so the multitude of people around them wouldn’t hear.

“Yea, we do. I was going to go after you so we could but Asami said you needed space so I stayed here. But you’re back now. I meant everything I said, Korra, I love you.” Mako looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. Korra inhaled and for a moment she was lost, unable to react.

“Yes, let’s go inside. I’m freezing.” Asami’s voice filled Korra’s ears and she pushed Mako away hard enough to make him stumble, almost on instinct. Mako frowned.

“Korra-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anger seeped into Korra’s voice, though she wasn’t sure who she was more angry at, Mako or herself. Mako looked at her with confusion.

“What do you mean? I lo-”

“Don’t,” she said louder and harsher than she meant. Korra took a breath. “Don’t say you love me. I can’t do this right now.” Korra shook her head and looked at the compound where Asami disappeared inside. She began to follow but her wrist was caught in a harsh grip.

“Hey,” his voice had a hint of anger in it now as well. “What’s going on with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“What’s going on with me?” Korra whirled around on him, yanking her wrist out of his grasp. “My bending was _stolen_ from me! Ripped out of my body in _seconds_ before I could even process what was happening! What kind of Avatar can’t bend? I’ll tell you, a BAD one! And you had the absolutely brilliant idea that when I was at my lowest point, a complete failure, _that_ was the best time to tell me you love me? Are you joking? You don’t even know me!” Korra stared at him for a moment, panting a little as the pent up anger poured out of her until she just felt empty. Her voice grew soft. “You never have.” Korra turned her back on Mako, trudged through the snow, and went inside.

Korra walked deep inside the compound, through the winding hallways to a large oak door. She knew this was where everyone was, it’s always where they met when discussing her. When she was younger, they thought she didn’t know about it, but she always had. Korra opened the door and every head turned her way.

“Korra!” Tonraq rushed to her side immediately, not hesitating for even a second. The walk had allowed Korra to clear her head and shove down any emotions she had been feeling.

“Korra, what are you-?” Lin turned bodily toward her.

“My bending.” It took her a moment to continue, swallowing around the lump in her throat. The air in the room turned to uncomfortable sadness. “It’s back.” There was a moment of stunned silence before the whole room erupted at once, shouting questions over one another, all except Katara who sat and simply smiled. Tenzin held up a hand, the room falling into quiet again.

“Tell us what happened, don’t leave anything out,” he said. Korra nodded and took a breath then told them the whole thing. Of course, she left out the whole ‘I thought about plunging off a cliff to restart the Avatar cycle’ thing, that wasn’t something they needed to know. After she finished, she looked directly at Lin.

“Chief Beifong, I believe I can return your bending to you like Avatar Aang returned mine.” The Chief frowned, not that angry grimace Korra saw way too many times, but something else.

“Do not make promises you can’t deliver on, Avatar Korra,” she said, her deep voice wavering the slightest bit. Korra smiled gently.

They all gathered outside a small sanctuary by a cliffside just outside the bounds of the White Lotus compound, Lin Beifong knelt before Korra. Korra’s friends and parents watched from down the steps, Master Tenzin behind her. Korra felt the power rush through her as she went into the Avatar state. She placed one hand on Lin’s shoulder, her thumb on the Chief’s forehead and felt light course through her body. She pulled away after a few moments, coming out of the Avatar state and her head rushed. Holding that power in her hands, restoring what had been taken, it filled Korra almost with a sense of purpose. Lin stood and planted her feet, as she raised her hands the large boulders that surrounded the sanctuary rose and Korra could see the small smile turn Lin’s lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asami in the crowd who kept her eyes strictly on the Chief. Korra’s chest felt tight as Lin thanked her and she bowed. When it was over, Asami left without a word and Mako followed. Only Bolin stayed to ask Korra all of the questions that burned inside him as they walked back to the compound.

Dinner was unbearable, Korra felt like she was sleeping through it. Mako sat and stewed as he stared at her from down the table. Asami was polite, laughing and making jokes with Katara and Tonraq at the end of the table, but she didn’t even look Korra’s way. This was supposed to be a celebratory dinner, she was supposed to be happy. But instead she was just… nothing. Korra was exhausted. She didn’t have the energy to worry about Asami or Mako. Korra offered the table a tired smile and excused herself, leaving without another word.

Korra splashed her face with water after she changed into comfortable sleep clothes and let her hair down. She turned the lamp off and rubbed Naga’s head. 

“Night, girl.” Korra hugged the polar bear dog and crawled into bed. The day swirled through her head as she pulled the thick fur blanket over her. Every time she closed her eyes, Korra saw Amon, the cliff face, and… Asami. Those bottomless green eyes, the smell of honey and iron on her jacket, the softness of her voice as she told Korra stories from her childhood in the dark of her cabin on the White Lotus ship.

Korra tossed and turned for what felt like hours. She groaned in frustration and threw the blankets off her, staring up at the dark ceiling. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Korra was out of bed and padding barefoot down the hall to a room she should not be going to. _Go back, Korra, go back to your room it’s too late for this_. No. No this had to happen. She knocked on the door. There was silence for a full minute and Korra almost lost her nerve.

“Who is it?” Came a sleep ridden voice. Korra hesitated. “Hello?”

“It’s, uh, it’s Korra.” More silence.

“... Come in, Korra.” The tone of the voice changed but relief still flooded Korra’s chest. She slid the door open and slipped inside. Moonlight and oil lamplight filled the room, illuminating Asami as she sat up in the large bed. There was a robe fastened around her, her arms crossed to keep it closed. Korra leaned her back against the door as Asami’s eyes burned into her.

“Asami,” Korra started, but Asami held up a hand for silence, her words dying in her throat.

“Did you mean it?” Her voice was flat. Korra frowned.

“Wh-what?”

“Did you mean it? The kiss. It’s okay if you didn’t, it was a heat of the moment situation, I get it. But I need to know right now… we can forget the whole thing and just be friends, that’s all.”

“Of course I meant it,” Korra tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. She moved toward the bed a few steps. “I meant it with everything in me. Seeing you on that cliff… just made me finally admit what I was already feeling for you.”

“Then why did you kiss Mako?” There was something in Asami’s voice Korra had never heard from her, uncertainty.

“Mako kissed me, I-”

“But you didn’t pull away.”

“... No, I didn’t. I was surprised and I didn’t know how to react. One minute I’m prepping to let him down gently and the next minute he’s kissing me and I can’t move. And all I could think about... Was you.” Korra finally closed the gap and sat on Asami’s bed. “I don’t feel that way about him, I really don’t. You see me, Asami. You understand me in a way no one else ever has. But… I hurt you. And I’m sorry, Asami.” She stared at Korra for a moment and her eyes glistened.

“So,” she wavered a bit, “what are you saying, Korra?” The Avatar took Asami’s hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

“I’m saying that I meant it when I kissed you.” She paused for a moment, searching the CEO’s face. “I love you, Asami Sato.”

Korra felt raw and vulnerable, like every nerve in her body was exposed to the world. Asami looked deep in her eyes before she took her hand from Korra’s and cupped her cheek.

The kiss was gentle, slow, and it took the Avatar’s breath away. Asami’s lips were so soft, and that familiar honey metal smell filled her nose. Heat rose to Korra’s cheeks as Asami pulled away and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

“I love you too, Korra.” The words carried on the air like a gentle prayer and Korra’s breath caught, her heart pounding in her ears. No matter how much the idea had played at the back of her mind, how much comfort she took in it while she was hurting (though she would never admit to such), Korra never imagined it would come true. How many times had she held Asami’s hands and looked into her eyes like this? No, not like this. This was special, it was intimate, like lovers, not friends. Korra leaned into the hand on her cheek.

“So, not to be that girl but, uh, what does this mean?” She hated herself as soon as she said it. Who says that? Especially in a moment like that?

“What do you want it to mean?” Her words were measured, careful, as if she was afraid of what Korra might say. The Avatar thought for a moment. 

“I want it to mean that we’re… together. Like girlfriends.” Korra stammered her way through, her face burning hotter than any fire she could ever hope to bend. Asami smirked, an almost smug look on her face. Korra slapped her hands over her face. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m serious, I’m so bad at this!”

“Korra,” Asami chuckled and took Korra’s hands away from her face. “It’s okay, I want to be your girlfriend too.” Asami’s eyes held every star in the sky and Korra relaxed.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” She pressed their foreheads together, their fingers laced in their laps.

Asami leaned forward and kissed her again, though it was different from the others. Not frantic and breathless like the first, nor soft and sure like the two after. This was hot, hungry, like Asami was starved and Korra was a seven course meal. And Korra swallowed the kiss with just as much heat. Asami’s fingers carded through Korra’s hair and grabbed at the back of her head to pull her closer, those nails scratching her scalp in the most exhilarating way. Korra gasped a little but didn’t pull away, heat coiling in her core. Korra leaned more into the kiss as her hand found the small of Asami’s back. Their bodies pressed together and Asami made a noise that made Korra’s fingers tingle. Korra’s free hand slid beneath the robe to touch Asami’s bare side while Asami pushed Korra’s tank top up to reveal her abs. Asami pulled away quickly, so quick that Korra’s mouth followed her for a fraction of a second before she registered what happened.

“Wait,” Asami breathed, panting a bit to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong,” Korra’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that.” Asami smiled and cupped Korra’s face in both her hands.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Do you want this, Korra? I want you to be completely positive before we do anything else. It’s been a long, hard day and you can say no. This can always wait.” Korra smiled and kissed Asami gently.

“I want this, I do.” She pushed some of Asami’s hair out of her face. “I love you.” Korra hummed and kissed down Asami’s neck, nibbling at the skin at the junction of her throat and shoulder.

Asami smiled and tilted her head. “I will never get tired of hearing you say that.” She giggled as Korra tackled her onto the mattress and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Asami looked over at Korra’s sleeping form, light snores filling the empty air. She turned on her side and pushed some of that long dark hair back from her face. Korra was so beautiful, Asami had always thought so. That beauty had made her so jealous at first but now it only made her heart sing. Asami never thought in a million years they would do what they just did, she still couldn’t quite believe it. The way Korra had looked at her, touched her, said her name… it made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. Moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating Korra’s bare shoulder as she turned over, her back to Asami. She couldn’t blame Korra for falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, Asami was surprised the Avatar even had the energy to do it in the first place. With everything Korra had gone through, she deserved the rest.

But Asami couldn’t sleep, she was too wound up. The night played over and over again in her brain on repeat, like a broken radio. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Korra’s face twisted in pleasure, heard her moaning Asami’s name like a prayer. Her skin still burned where Korra had touched her-her thighs, her breasts, her very core-as she made her feel better than she had ever felt before. They were both inexperienced but learning each other was the best part. The longer the night dragged on as Korra snored softly beside her, the more Asami’s mind wandered. She had been through a lot too, losing her father to the Equalists.

She’d be lying if she said that for a fraction of a second in that dark, hidden warehouse she hadn’t thought about it. He was her father, he was all she had, and he had only ever wanted to protect her. And for a moment, he was right, and hatred filled Asami’s heart, and it scared the life out of her. She never wanted to feel the way Hiroshi felt at the end, she couldn’t understand why he would harm so many innocent people because of the actions of one. And yet, that hatred seeped into the broken cracks of her heart that her father’s betrayal left behind when she saw what Amon did to Korra, how broken and beaten down she was. Asami understood then. It still scared her, that boiling, white-hot hate, but it was more a fear of those feelings in regards to Korra, how strongly she felt on her behalf-in her defense. She hadn’t known then that there was a reason.

Asami tore her eyes from the ceiling and looked back over to Korra who hummed softly, her shoulders tensed. Asami noticed the raised light scars along the exposed skin of her back. Korra inhaled sharply, as if deflecting a blow, her head turning more into the pillow. Her fists clenched into the blanket over them and she began to mumble, nothing Asami could understand but it was rushed and panicked. Asami frowned and propped herself up on her elbow, a gentle hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

“Korra, wake up. You’re having a-”

“No!” The Avatar gasped. Her eyes flew open and she sat up pin straight and drove a fist toward Asami, flame sprouting from her closed knuckles across the room. Asami dropped reflexively to the mattress to avoid the strike and watched the flames roll across the floor and set the curtains alight. Korra was panting beside her as the fire licked up the drapes. Asami hopped out of bed and beat the flames with her robe until they smothered out. When she turned back to the bed, Korra’s face was in her hands and her shoulders shook with ragged silent sobs. Asami climbed back into bed and began to wrap her arms around the other but Korra flinched away from her touch.

“Korra-”

“I need to go,” she said, her voice thick with tears. Asami frowned.

“Korra, can’t we just-”

“No.” She straightened and got out of bed, her sharp jaw set as she picked her discarded clothes up off the floor and put them on.

“So that’s it? You’re just going to leave?” Asami could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. “It was a bad dream, that’s all.”

“I almost just _killed_ you, Asami!”

“No, you didn’t. You almost cleaned my clock but your sucker punch is hardly lethal. Please come back to bed.” Asami patted the place beside her, the sheets still warm where Korra had been asleep five minutes ago.

“This isn’t funny, I could have seriously hurt you,” Korra said as she walked toward the door.

“Did you do it on purpose,” Asami asked as she cocked her head to the side, wrapping her slightly charred robe around her body.

“What?” She finally turned back to face Asami.

“Did you purposely try to hit and firebend at me?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I could have-!”

“But you didn’t,” Asami interrupted, her tone stern. She got up and met Korra at the door. She held the Avatar’s cheeks in her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You had a nightmare, it happens. I’m fine, we’re both safe here. Okay?” Korra nodded.

Asami pulled her close and rubbed her back. Korra wound her arms around the other’s torso and held her, as if Asami’s body was the steadiest point in the universe. Asami threaded her fingers through that long, thick hair, then a knock came at the door.

“Asami?” Bolin’s tired voice sounded through the wood. “Are you okay in there? I heard some noises, is everything alright?” Asami smiled a little, never stopping her hand on Korra’s back. She liked Bolin, they had gotten closer in the tent city when Korra and Mako had been staking out the Equalists. She had always admired his unwavering kindness and upbeat attitude, and the way he could make her laugh when she felt low.

“Everything’s fine, Bolin. Thank you for checking up on me. Go back to sleep, it’s late!” She heard him yawn.

“Okay. If you need anything you know where to find me.” He padded away and only when his door shut did Asami speak again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hot tears wet her skin as silence followed her question.

“It was awful,” came a broken whisper some time later. “Everytime I close my eyes I see… him. And what could have happened if I… And my bending….” Korra pulled back, her brilliant blue eyes brimming with tears. Asami cupped her cheek.

“It’s okay, Korra. It’s over. Your bending is back, Amon is dead, you’re safe.” Her voice was gentle, eyes kind. She knew Korra needed grounding, they had had this conversation before. Korra looked down, away from Asami’s eyes, her hands trembling. 

“I was so close, Asami. I was so close to… to walking off that cliff. If Aang hadn’t appeared and given me my bending back, I would have.” 

Asami’s heart stuttered to a stop. She had a feeling that was what was going through Korra’s head on that cliff but hearing the words from her own lips was like a shock from her weaponized energy glove.

“Why?” Was all she could think to ask, it was all her mind allowed.

“To start the cycle again,” Korra’s voice was dark as she pulled away. “What kind of Avatar can’t bend? I could have saved everyone a lot of trouble. She would be nothing like me, she would be better than I ever could.”

“Stop it.”

“Sweet-tempered, gentle, spiritual. She would be everything I couldn’t be. She would be the Avatar the world deserved.”

“Korra, stop.”

“And she would have your face.”

“Enough!” Asami’s blood was like ice in her veins, colder than anything the tundra outside held. She couldn’t take much more, hearing Korra speak so wistfully of her successor, someone who couldn’t exist while she lived, was far too much after everything that had happened. “How can you say all of this so casually?”

“Because I’ve thought about it,” Korra said bluntly, as if she were expecting the question.

“I know you’re going through something terrible, Korra, but you need to stop. This isn’t healthy. You’re not dying. You may have tried to step off that cliff but I was there. I would have caught you. I will always catch you. The world can wait for whatever idyllic Avatar comes next. You are the Avatar, and a pretty damn good one at that. You are not done, not yet. And I am not done with you. Do you understand?” Her eyebrows had creased and she crossed her arms. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. Korra’s eyes filled with concern.

“Asami,”

“Promise me you won’t do that again. Promise you won’t try to…”

“Kill myself?”

“Yes! I know you’re hurting, but you can’t… you just can’t. The world deserves _you_ as the Avatar, no one else.”

It was a lot to ask and she knew it but the thought of a world without Korra, with only that girl she described made Asami’s chest ache so painfully, as if someone punched through her chest and ripped her heart out agonizingly slowly, squeezing until it was about to burst. Korra looked almost surprised. She took Asami’s hands in her own.

“I promise.” Asami pulled Korra in and hugged her tightly.

“The only face I want the Avatar to have is yours,” she whispered. Korra only tightened her embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said after a while, “for hurling a fireball at your head. And for upsetting you.

“I’m sorry too. We’ve both been through a lot, it’s going to take time for us to heal. But… we have each other to help us through it,” Asami smiled a bit, rubbing Korra’s back. After a few long moments, she spoke again, murmuring into Korra’s hair. “We should go back to bed, it’s almost morning.”

“I can’t, Tenzin will be looking for me in my room. He’ll freak out if I’m not there.” ‘ _I couldn’t sleep if I tried_ ’ lingered behind her words.

“Let him freak out a little. Stay.” Asami didn’t want to be alone, and she had a feeling Korra didn’t either. Ever since her father was arrested, she was always alone, even surrounded by other people. Korra took that loneliness away, filling her with meaning and purpose, even before that night. “Besides, it’s not like it will be the first time he’s found you sleeping in my bed.”

“It’ll be the first time he finds me naked in your bed.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah, I suppose. But you’re not naked?” 

Korra pulled back, a playful smirk on her lips. “That can be fixed,” Korra said as she pulled off her tank top, letting it fall to the floor. Asami swallowed thickly, her eyes tracing over every curve and line of Korra’s perfectly cut torso. Her gaze landed on the sharp v at Korra’s hips, teasingly just above the waist of her sweats. Korra slipped her thumbs into the band and slowly slid the fabric down her legs until they pooled on the hardwood floor. She stepped out of them and held out her hand.

“Well? Are you coming?” The corner of her mouth turned up and Asami felt her cheeks flush. She let her robe fall off her shoulders and took Korra’s hand. Korra pulled her into her lap on the bed and kissed her deeply. 

“Hey, um,” Korra said between passionate kisses, “the Glacier Spirits Festival is in a few months. Will you go with me?”

Asami pulled back and smiled gently. “I would love to, Korra,” she leaned in and kissed her before moving to kiss slowly along her throat.

“What are we going to tell people?”

“What do you mean?” Asami sat up and looked at her.

“Are we telling people about us, you know, being together?” There was something in Korra’s eyes that Asami couldn’t quite name as she spoke. 

She smiled again, cupping Korra’s cheek in her hand. “We can tell them whatever we want, whatever we feel comfortable with. But you’d best believe I’m going to brag.”

Korra nodded then her eyebrows knit. “I have to tell Mako at least. I didn’t really give him an answer yesterday. I kind of just… yelled at him.” Asami tried not to laugh, she really did. “What?”

“No, sorry, it’s nothing.” She giggled again despite herself. “Mako just has the absolute worst timing. Ever.”

Korra stared at her for a moment before she laughed as well. “He really does! Who sees someone clearly in emotional distress and thinks ‘this is the perfect time to confess my feelings!’?” 

“While he’s already supposed to be dating someone else!” Both of them laughed as the room grew lighter, the sun rising above the horizon and signalling the dawn. And for a moment, all of their stress and hurt melted away, laughing in each other’s embrace. Asami felt happy in a way she hadn’t in a very long time.

“You have plenty of time to tell him. But right now, I would like your full undivided attention, Avatar Korra,” Asami said in a low, sensual voice. She could feel the shiver run through Korra’s body and she smirked. The Avatar looked out the window then back at Asami.

“You’re right,” her hands slid slowly up Asami’s bare sides, “we only have about an hour until Tenzin comes looking for me.”

“Then let’s make it count.” 

Asami pushed Korra down onto the mattress and disappeared under the blankets, Korra’s moans filling the still air.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful friend for beta'ing this story and listening to me rant about it incessantly. You can find her stuff @kaielle on a03 she's absolutely amazing give her all your love<3


End file.
